


in all meanings of the word

by jaexstar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, shameless frozen reference too, shameless haikyuu reference, that one soulmate AU where neither of them have their names on each other's wrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaexstar/pseuds/jaexstar
Summary: after all, they’re two halves of a whole. or something like that.





	in all meanings of the word

 Do Kyungsoo hates family gatherings.

 

He doesn’t hate his family, no. But he hates when his family decides to gather around and talk about his life and his soulmate. Or more specifically, his life and how he doesn’t have a soulmate.

 

Do Kyungsoo is considered an outlier. In a world where most people have their soulmate's name is tattooed onto a random patch of skin since the moment they turn 21, Kyungsoo finds his skin absolutely ink free. He’s 24.

 

It worries his mother to no end that there has been absolutely no inked name on him for the past three years, but all Kyungsoo can do is grimace and shrug. She’s still hopeful, still holding on to the “maybe your tattoo is just late, maybe it will still show up” that she has been telling herself since Kyungsoo was 22. It gets harder to maintain hope with each passing year that Kyungsoo’s skin remain ink free.

 

It’s strange and somewhat disheartening to not have a soulmate tattoo, but it’s not unheard of. It won’t kill Kyungsoo to not have a soulmate, no matter how much his mother thinks it will.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo has come to terms with never having a soulmate. He is years past the expected date. It is fine. He has accepted it.

 

But some people just. won’t. let. it. go.

 

The “some people” in question, right at this very moment, is his already engaged and ready to be married older cousin.

 

Kyungsoo looks at the wedding invitation in his hands. The shimmering, gold, cursive letters look like they’re mocking him. “Thank you,” Kyungsoo starts. He skims the card briefly. The bold _congratulations, you have been invited to_ is ridiculously large in comparison to the actual details and it looks obnoxious. “For this.”

 

“You’ll come, right?” The bride to be asks this with an expectant smile. Kyungsoo likes her better than his cousin, to be honest.

 

Before Kyungsoo can purse his lips together to form a polite smile, his cousin cuts in with a “Sorry about your invitation, by the way.”  Kyungsoo looks up towards the irritating voice and finds that his cousin is lowkey smirking at him. Gross.

 

But this brings his attention back to the invitation in hand. Kyungsoo doesn’t see anything wrong with it. He scans it once, twice to make sure, but doesn’t see anything amiss.

 

“We didn’t think you’d want a +1,” his cousin drawls out, awkward. “Since, you know.” The unspoken _you don’t have a soulmate anyway_ couldn’t be more obvious. Every single person in his family knows this. And they never let him forget it.

 

Kyungsoo blanches at the remark. _Rude._

 

And then he notices that there really is nothing about a +1 anywhere on the invitation. Isn’t it customary to include that? He belatedly realizes this is what was missing and frowns.

 

Before Kyungsoo can stop himself, he ends up grumpily saying, “I want a +1.” Wait, did he just say what he thought he said. Why would he say that. Kyungsoo doesn’t need a +1, he doesn’t have anyone to take with him.

 

But his cousin’s soon to be wife to be brightens at the statement, thwacking her fiance and muttering a quick, “See, I told you we should have given him one!” before turning to Kyungsoo with a bright smile. “We’ll fix the guest listing appropriately for you, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo says the quietest, most horrified “thank you” of his life.

 

-

 

He needs a date to that wedding and he needs one now. The actual wedding day is not for another two months, but Kyungsoo needs as much time as possible to prepare his soul.

 

The first logical thing he thinks of is to call his best friend about his impending crisis, in hopes that said friend will be able to help him out.

 

Unfortunately, his best friend is Byun Baekhyun and he is a little shit.

 

But Kyungsoo, without fail, always goes to Baekhyun when he is distressed.

 

Now Kyungsoo isn’t distressed often, but when he is, any situation seems dire.  And in dire distress, he feels the need to reach out to his closest friend- even if this person tend to put him in distress more often than not. Such is the life of having a shitty best friend, Kyungsoo supposes.

 

He texts an immediate SOS message to Baekhyun, giving the simplest explanation he can. _I need a date to my dickish cousin’s wedding._ Kyungsoo gets a response in under two minutes.

 

**Text from: BBH**

**I know a guy!!!!!!!!**

 

Kyungsoo feels sick.

 

-

 

Besides Baekhyun, Kyungsoo also has Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun in his close inner circle.

 

He likes to think that they balance Baekhyun, most days. Or Jongin does, at least.

 

They’re all gathered around, courtesy of Kyungsoo and his distress. Baekhyun had said he had an immediate solution. “A fake soulmate,” Kyungsoo deadpans. Because that was Baekhyun’s magical solution to Kyungsoo’s dire distress.

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun looks positively smug about this whole thing.

 

Kyungsoo tries again. “You want me to bring a fake soulmate to what happens to be my cousin’s wedding?”

 

“...Yes?” Jongin supplies, trying his best to be helpful. Kyungsoo likes to call Jongin his favorite, but even his blatant favoritism for the younger boy can’t make Jongin seem helpful. Because really, he’s not.

 

Why isn’t anyone addressing the actual problem. “Why can’t I just bring a regular date?”

 

Baekhyun snorts in what Kyungsoo considers to be an unattractive fashion. “What better way to stick it to your dickish cousin than to show up with a soulmate!” Because that mean cousin makes it very apparent to anyone who will listen what he thinks about Kyungsoo not having a soulmate.

 

The thought of sticking it to his cousin does sound pretty enticing, Kyungsoo admits.

 

“So about this guy I know,” Baekhyun beams, taking Kyungsoo’s contemplative expression as a nonverbal agreement. “His name is Park Chanyeol. He’s a real good guy, promise.” He touches his own soulmate tattoo as he hums, excited. Grasping at the ink on his left shoulder blade always calms him down, even if the name is in Chinese characters and Baekhyun’s knowledge of the language is shit.

 

Kyungsoo used to look on enviously, but has long gotten past that. He likes that Baekhyun’s tattoo serves as an anchor that soothes Baekhyun when he is most anxious or overly eager.

 

“Park Chanyeol?” Sehun pauses, thinking about it. “The same one from your music class last year?”

 

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin turn to look at their youngest. “You know him?” Jongin asks.

 

“That’s the one~” Baekhyun croons.

 

Sehun doesn’t know Park Chanyeol all that well, to be honest. But he does know something. “Legs for days,” he says, tone wise.

 

Kyungsoo still feels sick.

 

-

 

Chanyeol agrees to meet with Kyungsoo a couple days later, thanks to a rapid fire text conversation with Baekhyun acting as the middleman. From the texts, Chanyeol took the request to _please be kyungsoo’s fake soulmate, his cousin is such a dick_ in good natured stride. He only sends back a “LOL i’m down” once Baekhyun fills him in on the actual details.

 

And that is how Kyungsoo finds himself in the situation, sitting in some coffee shop as he waits for Chanyeol to show up. Luckily, Kyungsoo doesn’t have to wait long. Only a few minutes pass by before a stranger stops at his table and goes, “Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo looks up and is absolutely speechless, if only because this is the awkwardest situation he has ever been in his life. Awkwarder than when he was in the third grade and he didn’t know how to explain that he sat on someone’s violin and broke it. Awkwarder than when he was in the eighth grade and his voice cracked during the most important song in the play. Awkwarder than all of that.

 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo says, his voice coming out a little flatter than expected. Chanyeol looks back at him with measured eyes, searching for something. Kyungsoo thinks all he’ll find is desperation and maybe some distress.

 

Kyungsoo’s not good with meeting new people, not really. He has had his small group of friends for years, doesn’t try too hard to break out of his circle, and _adores_ his own comfort zone. He has nothing against new people, really- but he’s not _good_ with new people.

 

But, well, here this new person is anyway and- _oh,_ Kyungsoo thinks, as he looks Park Chanyeol up and down. Legs for days. He gets it.

 

They stare at each other for who knows how long. But eventually, Kyungsoo remembers that he is supposed to have manners. He breaks the impromptu staring contest and clears his throat. “Please sit,” he says, gesturing towards the seat across from him.

 

Chanyeol smiles politely and does indeed sit down. This is already going farther than Kyungsoo expected. “So, fake soulmate, huh?”

 

“My cousin really is a dick,” Kyungsoo blurts out. Really, he is.

 

A little piece of the polite smile on Chanyeol’s smile breaks, with a genuine one breaking through. “What’s in it for me?”

 

“I can pay you,” Kyungsoo offers this because- well, what else can he really offer for a fake soulmate transaction?

 

Chanyeol’s smile transitions into a pseudo-sultry smirk- which horrifies Kyungsoo to no end. “But can you afford me?”

 

Oh god, who is this, who did Baekhyun send him to, who-

 

“I’m joking,” Chanyeol slaps at his arm, already acting friendly, full out laughing now, all traces of seduction tossed to the wind. “I’ll do this out of the goodness of my soul, of course!” Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’ll survive this whole ordeal.

 

-

 

They meet up again next week, this time in a place more private. After all, Kyungsoo is not keen to be caught committing soulmate fraudery before they even start.

 

So they meet at Baekhyun’s apartment. Which is the natural place to meet, of course, as Baekhyun is their only link. Even if he’s not in said apartment at the moment.

 

Kyungsoo finds that Chanyeol takes everything with good natured stride. Kyungsoo also finds that Chanyeol is ridiculous. Like, Kyungsoo shouldn’t be complaining, but where is his sense of stranger danger? His spidey senses? His common sense?

 

Again, not that Kyungsoo is complaining or anything.

 

“You really don’t have a soulmate tattoo?” Chanyeol asks, curious, completely comfortable on Baekhyun’s living room couch. His eyes are bright. It’s distracting.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, feeling intensely uncomfortable. “Nope.” They wouldn’t be here if Kyungsoo had one.

 

“Want one?” Chanyeol holds up a permanent marker and grins.

 

“Really,” Kyungsoo deadpans. Wow, Chanyeol is so dumb (but also kind of cute, he supposes), so Kyungsoo ends up agreeing anyway.

 

Chanyeol picks up the conversation like Kyungsoo hadn’t spoken at all. "Can I pick a place?" he asks. Playful and bright. Shy, too. Why he’s feeling shy- he can’t say. Chanyeol hasn't felt shy in years. Although he supposes it’s an adequate situation to be shy in. This is a weird development.

 

All Kyungsoo does is grunt his permission and Chanyeol immediately grabs at his arm, putting a pen to the inside of Kyungsoo’s left wrist. "It's supposed to look like handwriting anyway, right? Now it will be super authentic!" Chanyeol is honestly trying to make this work and Kyungsoo can't help but think he's endearing. Even if he’s a little dumb.

 

“Isn’t this a little too flashy of a place?” Kyungsoo wonders.

 

Chanyeol talks like he has all the answers. “The flashier the better!” He concentrates on writing his name on the innerside of Kyungsoo’s left wrist, biting his bottom lip in concentration. Kyungsoo takes to staring at the marker, rather than a name being written on his wrist. Or the person writing it. In staring, he has found another problem.

 

“But won’t this wash off?”

 

Chanyeol pauses for several seconds, and then looks up into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I’ll just rewrite it each time we meet.” He says this with a confident grin.

 

 _Oh yeah_ Kyungsoo thinks. _So dumb._ “This can’t end well.” And yet, he here is, letting some stranger doodle across his wrist. "What about yours?" Kyungsoo asks, gesturing awkwardly to Chanyeol's soulmate tattoo. Or rather, his general person. He can’t see it anywhere on Chanyeol. He supposes it’s lucky that his tattoo isn’t easily visible.

 

Something in Chanyeol’s eyes tell him that Kyungsoo hasn’t earned the right to ask. “Don’t worry about it.” And then the moment is lost when Chanyeol finishes and hands Kyungsoo the pen with a flourish.

 

Kyungsoo’s hands only shake a little bit when he scrawls his own name on the inside of Chanyeol’s right wrist.

 

“We’re matching!” Chanyeol tells him. “Did you do that on purpose?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and lets out a quiet _pfft_. “You’re secretly a romantic, aren’t you,” Chanyeol muses, tone akin to glee. Kyungsoo, against his entire being as a person, smiles at the stupidity.

 

“Oh my gosh, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whispers, eyes wide in shock. “I cannot believe this! You’re smiling!” He sounds like he just found out the secrets of the universe. “Your smile is a heart!”

 

Huh, he really is smiling.

 

Kyungsoo can’t help it. He hits Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol immediately fakes exaggerated pain, clutching at his arm and almost falling to the ground.

 

And then Kyungsoo, against his control, _laughs_ at the overtop antics. Something shifts in the atmosphere and Kyungsoo thinks they might actually pull this all off.

 

After all, they’re two halves of a whole now. Or something like that.

 

-

 

Half an hour later, when Chanyeol has accidentally washed a part of his “tattoo” off, he brings up a sheepish point with Kyungsoo. “So I was thinking,” Chanyeol starts off. “We _might_ need something that is more durable than...marker.”

 

Kyungsoo just stares blankly at Chanyeol before he sighs and decides to call it a day.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo tries to consult his friends on the worrisome aspect that is Chanyeol, their smudgable tattoo, and any type of liquid substance.

 

“Fake, semi-permanent tattoo.” Jongin is the one that answers, surprisingly. Which is kind of illegal, but, whatever. They’ve come this far anyhow.

 

“You have to commit,” Baekhyun says, tone wise and serious. “Commit, bro.”

 

“I know a guy,” Jongin adds.

 

Kyungsoo really wishes he hadn’t said that.  “Are those the only words you people know,” he deadpans.

 

-

 

Semi-permanent tattoo, in a world where soulmate tattoos reign supreme, is obviously looked at as taboo. Soulmate tattoos are considered sacred, special, nothing to take lightly.

 

So forging a tattoo is borderline illegal. Or, well, not illegal. But very, very, _very_ frowned upon. But the fact of the matter is simple.

 

It can be done.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol book an appointment to see a tattoo artist the following weekend.

 

-

 

“Do you two have a cover story yet?” Baekhyun is the one that ends up asking a really, really important question as they sit around in their campus cafe. Chanyeol has wedged himself into this friendship, citing soulmate rights. Neither Baekhyun or Kyungsoo can technically refute this.

 

Also, Chanyeol is proving to be good company. Kyungsoo is not comfortable enough to say that out loud just yet.

 

“A cover what?” Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol blinks rapidly in appropriate confusion.

 

Baekhyun sighs in exaggeration and tsks. Kyungsoo feels like he is back in middle school and Chanyeol gets war flashbacks of the first time he tried to ask someone out. “A back story, Kyungsoo yah. Like- when you found out you’ve magically acquired a soulmate tattoo and how you found Chanyeol and whatever else?”

 

“Oh shit.” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo say this in unison, so at least they have that part down.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo worries over their cover story immediately after Baekhyun leaves them to do whatever it is that fake soulmates do. “We could have been secretly dating-”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head vigorously. “Nope, my sister would never believe that.” Chanyeol is the type to immediately brag if able, so- yeah. She would never believe that.

 

“We met in class?” Like all the college romance stories. Or something.

 

Chanyeol perks up. “What track are you on?”

 

Kyungsoo is finishing up a computer engineering degree and Chanyeol is double majoring in music and psychology. They both deflate.

 

Lets see, what could they get away with? “Old classmates?” Kyungsoo tries again.

 

“Maybe,” Chanyeol concedes. “But did we ever go to the same school? Prior to this one?”

 

Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol’s point, but Kyungsoo is also starting to run out of ideas here. “Grocery store?” This sounds like a reach.

 

“My mom buys all the groceries,” Chanyeol admits sheepishly, proving that it was, truly, a reach.

 

Kyungsoo purses his lips, unamused. “Tinder?”

 

“I’ve never tried using that app before,” Chanyeol says, tone contemplative. “Oh! But it’s not like I’ll use it now! I am fully committed to you!”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and tries not to blush at the idiocy. “What’s an app you’ve used before then?”

 

Chanyeol pauses, thoughtful. “Grindr?”

 

Kyungsoo stops everything that he is doing.

 

-

 

In the end, they decide to say that they met through mutual friends, which is technically not a lie! They did meet through Byun Baekhyun!

 

It is also decided that Kyungsoo’s tattoo decided to show up after meeting Chanyeol at a get together at Baekhyun’s apartment. It doesn’t normally happen like this, but no one can actually say that it _never_ happens. Meanwhile, Chanyeol has always had his and has been waiting for Kyungsoo this whole time.

 

Which is? Not exactly a complete lie??

 

In any case, it is the closest to the truth, and also what they will be telling all their friends and family.

 

So there.

 

-

 

The weekend comes quickly for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, who spend their time texting and fact-checking their story and admittedly getting to know each other. Before they know it, it’s time to get their fake tattoos.

 

Kyungsoo walks through the doors of the tattoo shop, tense as fuck. Chanyeol, in comparison, is equally nervous but jittery instead.

 

Baekhyun is also here for moral support. Or to laugh at them. Either one. Maybe both.

 

They’re greeted by a beautiful storefront by the front desk. “Hi, is there anything I can help you with?” A quick look at the nametag tells Kyungsoo that this person is named Luhan. Wow, Luhan’s doe eyes are cranked to eleven and sparkling something fierce. If anything, Luhan’s friendliness makes Kyungsoo even more nervous.

 

Chanyeol is rocking on his heels- which would look cute on a child- but Chanyeol is very tall and kind of old, so it looks a little creepy instead. “We have a three o’clock appointment?” he spews it out like a question instead of an answer.

 

Luhan makes a noise of agreement as he checks his scheduling book and says, “You are right on time!”

 

Of course they’re right on time. They arrived fifteen minutes ago and sat in the car until the clock turned into 3:00.

 

Kyungsoo stares intently at Luhan and then looks towards Chanyeol because they will both be allowing this stranger to do (semi)permanent damage to their skin. “This is the tattoo artist?”

 

“That would actually be me,” the person entering the storefront from a backroom says. All three of them snap their attention to the newest speaker in the room. The supposed tattoo artist is smiling as he says this and Baekhyun, for reasons he cannot name at this very second, is instantly _enamoured_.

 

“That is the most perfect dimple I have ever seen in my life,” Baekhyun whispers in absolute awe.

 

Behind him, Chanyeol jabs at Baekhyun and pretends to be offended.

 

Kyungsoo prefers Chanyeol's dimple, actually. Not that he says this outloud. 

 

The new speaker, of course, hears and sees the entire exchange and laughs. He has an easy going laugh that makes him immediately _more_ attractive and Baekhyun tries not to whimper.

 

“You’re the tattoo artist?” Kyungsoo asks, just to clarify.

 

“You can take my card, if you don’t believe me,” the man says, pouting. How does he get cuter by the minute? If he gets any more attractive, Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun might just faint.

 

Kyungsoo does take the card, looking at the neat print that says ‘Zhang Yixing- tattoo artist’. Underneath it, there are foreign characters that probably make out his na- wait, Kyungsoo knows those characters. “Baek,” he says, slow, almost like he’s trying not to cause any alarm. Kind of like how a person talks to a stray animal, so that it doesn’t run away. “Look at this card.”

 

The 張藝興 on it is glaringly obvious when Kyungsoo shows it to Baekhyun, if only because Baekhyun has engrained it into memory after his 21st birthday.

 

Baekhyun gapes, slapping at his shoulder in both shock and through habit- although it doesn’t look like the usual tactic will calm him down now.

 

Of course Baekhyun’s soulmate would be Kyungsoo’s fake soulmate tattoo artist. Of course.

 

-

 

By the end of their trip, Baekhyun is absolutely head over heels for his soulmate Zhang Yixing, but the important part to Kyungsoo is that he walks out with a soulmate tattoo.

 

And also that his best friend has found the love of his life.

 

But details.

 

In more pressing details, Chanyeol has bandaged gauze on his right wrist, while Kyungsoo has bandaged gauze on his left.

 

Two halves of a whole.

 

It gives Kyungsoo a warm feeling, kind of, because even though he knows Chanyeol is a fake soulmate and he has a fake soulmate tattoo- for right now, _Chanyeol is his soulmate_. Just the words send a tingle down his spine, especially since he had long given up the hope of ever having a soulmate.

 

And, okay, yeah, seeing Yixing lift up his shirt to display his ‘Byun Baekhyun’ tattoo gave Kyungsoo warm feelings too.

 

It also gave Baekhyun a nosebleed.

 

-

 

By next weekend, the tattoos have long since healed and are able to be showed off to the world- in particular, to Kyungsoo’s dickish cousin.

 

And thus starts their newest trial.

 

"I'm meeting your _mother_ ?" Chanyeol gasps. He sounds absolutely panicked. It's cute, Kyungsoo thinks. He should probably stop thinking it's cute. " _Before_ the wedding?”

 

Kyungsoo smiles as convincingly as he can. He can only hope that Chanyeol mistakes his shaking for excitement. "We need to make this as realistic as possible."

 

And also, Kyungsoo’s upcoming family party seems like the perfect time to officially introduce Chanyeol. So. Yeah, Chanyeol has to meet his mom. And dad. And brother. And dickish cousin. And everyone else. So. “You gotta,” Kyungsoo  reiterates.

 

“Well,” Chanyeol asks, wary. “When is the party?”

 

Kyungsoo is grossly cheerful and Chanyeol immediately senses danger. “Tomorrow!”

 

-

 

The next day, Kyungsoo agrees to pick Chanyeol up so that they can roll up onto Kyungsoo’s driveway like the cute, fated couple that they are.

 

“So on the off chance that your whole family hates me,” Chanyeol starts, fiddling with the radio. “Should I run away immediately or steal some snacks first?” He changes the station at 12 second intervals.

 

Kyungsoo thinks about it. “Steal the fancy wine.”

 

Chanyeol kind of looks like he’s going to throw up. “Okay.” The drive to Kyungsoo’s house is only 20 minutes from Chanyeol’s, but Chanyeol wishes that Kyungsoo lived far, far away. But not too far. Just. Far enough to calm Chanyeol’s nerves.

 

“Relax,” Kyungsoo tries to soothe him. “There’s no way my whole family will hate you.”

 

“Really?” Chanyeol perks up, finally settling on an old Linkin Park song. Kyungsoo bobs his head along to the beat, appreciative of the song choice.

 

“Yeah, statistically, there’s no way,” Kyungsoo says, because it is the truth.

 

Chanyeol deflates immediately. “Turn the car around.”

 

For some reason, Chanyeol’s apparent sadness makes Kyungsoo drive even faster. “No can do, soulmate dear.”

 

They arrive right on time, with Kyungsoo neatly parking on his driveway. Well, they would have arrived right on time, if Chanyeol had gotten out of the car immediately. Instead, Chanyeol waits for Kyungsoo to get out of the car and locks himself in to give himself a little more time to freak out.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he’s nervous, to be honest. People love him! He loves people! This will be fine! Probably!

 

And then Kyungsoo walks over to the passenger seat, tellingly holds up his car key, and unlocks the car. Chanyeol gets out of the car.

 

As they walk away from the car and towards the Do family household, they finalize their plan and truly commit. After the door opens, there is no going back.

 

Kyungsoo unlocks his front door with a little bit of healthy anxiety, Chanyeol in tow.

 

And who else would Chanyeol meet first if not Kyungsoo’s mother? She is standing right at the doorway, with any chances of Chanyeol sneaking in being blown to bits.

 

“Hi, mom,” Kyungsoo says, nervous as fuck. But he’s gotta commit. He’s committing. It is happening. He’s about to become a filthy liar.

 

“Hi, darling,” she greets back, kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek. She turns a critical eye towards Chanyeol. “Who is this?” Chanyeol tries very hard not to twitch under pressure, standing very still and strategically behind Kyungsoo. If this all goes to shit, they’ll at least attack Kyungsoo first.

 

“Mom, meet Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo pauses deliberately. “My soulmate.”

 

"But I thought you didn't have a soulmate," his mother gasps.

 

"I just took a little while finding him," Kyungsoo shrugs, awkward about the whole damn thing. He shows her his wrist so that she can see the evidence. Kyungsoo hopes to every higher power in the universe that she doesn’t try too hard to touch it lest she smudge the thing. Can semi-permanent tattoos be smudged?

 

“Oh my god, you found the one for you.” Kyungsoo's mother gets tears in her eyes from sheer happiness and Chanyeol feels ten different types of uncomfortable.

 

“Uhm.”

 

And then she pushes Kyungsoo to the side to pull Chanyeol into a hug, and wow, he didn’t think he could feel any more types of uncomfortable, but it’s definitely happening.

 

He glances over at Kyungsoo, panicked and frantic, while all his _soulmate_ does is smile back helplessly.

 

-

 

It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to charm Kyungsoo’s whole family. Chanyeol kind of wants to laugh at the Chanyeol-one-hour-before for being so fidgety.

 

This is going great. He is fucking nailing this.

 

Chanyeol smiles brightly, knows when is the perfect time to laugh, talks well enough to guide anyone into an amiable conversation.

 

For some reason, this irritates Kyungsoo as much as it relieves him. “Well aren’t you Mr. Perfect?” Kyungsoo asks, handing Chanyeol a soda. They are getting a rare moment of peace as the rest of the family decide to return Kyungsoo’s soulmate back to him.

 

“Only the best for you, soulmate dear,” Chanyeol teases, appreciatively taking the soda can.

 

Kyungsoo resists the urge to roll his eyes and drolls out a deadpan “What a man.” Usually, this is not the type of behavior Chanyeol finds cute. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo is very cute, so most things he does are very cute.

 

Before he can respond with his own very cute pout, Chanyeol finds out who the mean cousin is before Kyungsoo can actually tell him.

 

Of course, that could be because a dude who is clearly nearing his thirties is sauntering up to them with a mean-ish look on his face.

 

Ah, peace ruined. It was good while it lasted.

 

“Hello little Kyungsoo,” he greets.

 

Kyungsoo blanches immediately. Chanyeol does his best not to laugh at the appalled look on Kyungsoo’s face at the sight of this cousin. Come to think of it, Chanyeol doesn’t know the cousin’s name. Kyungsoo never mentioned it, Chanyeol figured he was just that dickish for Kyungsoo to never mention it.

 

The cousin continues, in spite of Kyungsoo’s immediate frown. “Just wanted to get acquainted with your new soulmate here.” He obviously doesn’t believe in Kyungsoo’s new soulmate status- which makes sense and all, but seeing the blatant skepticism on his face makes even good-natured Chanyeol want to frown.

 

Kyungsoo attempts a smile, if only because he sees his mother watching this interaction from the corner of his eye. “Cousin, meet Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol bows appropriately but is cut off before he can do his own proper greetings.

 

“So you two met recently?” The cousin asks, already trying to nitpick at the ChanSoo story.

 

Chanyeol knows the answer to this, they’ve rehearsed this. “We met a couple months ago, at a party.” He keeps things informative yet vague, just like how they practiced.

 

“Oh really?” The cousin sneers. “Mighty convenient for soulmate-less little Kyungsoo, isn’t it? To suddenly find his soulmate?”

 

Kyungsoo says his own little practiced piece. “I just took a while finding him,” he says, shrugging. He positions his arms so that the tattoo on his left wrist is easily seen.

 

The cousin nods, but the skepticism remains. “Actually, it’s kind of weird how long you took to find him. If you had a soulmate, why didn’t his name show up on your 21st?” He pauses thoughtfully. “You know, like a normal person.”

 

Kyungsoo twitches. Like a normal person, huh? The underhanded insult is delivered, loud and clear.

 

“What matters is that I’m here now,” Chanyeol cuts in, planting a sloppy kiss onto Kyungsoo’s forehead. He’s grinning, all teeth and some intimidation. Kyungsoo’s cheeks burn and it takes a lot of his willpower not to push Chanyeol away like the true tsundere he is.

 

“Wow,” the cousin deadpans, seemingly bored now that he has seen them show affection towards each other. “Well, nice talking to you both,” he says, sauntering off to whatever swamp he probably came from.

 

Later, when Chanyeol whispers to him, “Your cousin really is a dick,” Kyungsoo laughs the loudest that he has in a very long time.

 

-

 

In hindsight, Kyungsoo thinks they probably could have gotten away with using a permanent marker. His mom would have overlooked all inaccuracies if it meant that her lovely (and maybe lonely) son found his soulmate.

 

She, bless her heart, has absolutely no idea that this is all a lie.

 

He suddenly remembers that soulmates are supposed to be _lifelong partners_. Maybe he should have thought this through. Did Chanyeol think this through? Why didn’t anyone think this through?

 

Kyungsoo feels faint.

 

Luckily, the rest of the party passes without incident.

 

-

 

“So it worked,” Kyungsoo says, almost flatly. He hadn’t really expected it to work. This feels a little anti-climatic. “I got to stick it to my cousin today.” Kyungsoo is giving Baekhyun the best friend play-by-play that same night, after driving Chanyeol home. Kyungsoo had driven to Baekhyun’s house immediately after, on autopilot.

 

As he recalls the events, Kyungsoo leaves out the part where Chanyeol had kissed him on the forehead. Instead, he bashfully takes a hand and rubs his forehead, vividly remembering how naturally affectionate Chanyeol can be.

 

Ick. Warm feelings.

 

“I deserve a thank you,” Baekhyun sniffs.

 

Baekhyun? Deserving a thank you? “For what?” Kyungsoo questions.

 

“For bringing you and Chanyeol together. Duh.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and waits for a thank you that he is going to have to keep waiting for.

 

“Pfft,” Kyungsoo scoffs. “Don’t I deserve a thank you then? For bringing you to Yixing?”

 

“Oh my god, you’re right,” Baekhyun gasps. “Thank you, Kyungsoo yah.” He hugs Kyungsoo tightly before babbling about how lucky he is that his best friend brought him his soulmate.

 

Baekhyun thanks Kyungsoo with such intense sincerity, Kyungsoo wants to duck and hide.

 

For what reason, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to say.

 

-

 

Right after Baekhyun parts with Kyungsoo, he gets an incoming phone call. He sniffs and realizes that this is the fate of the well loved. “Hello?”

 

“Oh my god, Baek,” Chanyeol gushes. “I fucking nailed it!”

 

“Nailed Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks, amused.

 

“Nailed Kyungsoo’s _family_ ,” Chanyeol corrects, even though it still sounds like a terrible dirty joke.

 

Baekhyun laughs loudly and then obligingly allows Chanyeol to retell the same story he just heard from Kyungsoo, albeit from Chanyeol’s personal perspective.

 

“Wait-” Baekhyun cuts in, interrupting Chanyeol at quite possibly the most important part of the story. “You kissed Kyungsoo on the forehead?”

 

“Uhmmmm,” Chanyeol drawls out. “Yeah?” Chanyeol’s cheeks burn at the memory. Man, does Kyungsoo have a nice forehead or what.

 

Baekhyun scoffs.

 

Fucking Kyungsoo. Of course he would leave out the best part.

 

-

 

The doorbell rings bright and early the day after the party. Kyungsoo clearly isn’t expecting any visitors. The doorbell rings three more times before he actually moves from his blanket cocoon.

 

Kyungsoo opens the door to the blinding sun that is Park Chanyeol. He squints at the sheer brightness of Chanyeol’s bright smile. “What are you doing here,” Kyungsoo deadpans. Hadn’t he spent seven hours with Chanyeol yesterday?

 

Behold, Baekhyun’s gift to Kyungsoo for leaving out the best part of last night’s story.

 

“Bonding!” Chanyeol cheers. Kyungsoo is still squinting. Chanyeol is not deterred. “Baekhyun said you have a really nice voice.” Chanyeol has all the excitability of a golden retriever and _twice_ the amount of adorableness. “So I thought we could jam!” It is then that Kyungsoo notices the guitar slung on Chanyeol’s back.

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo starts, calm. “Do you know what time it is?”

 

“Jam o clock?” Chanyeol responds, hopeful.

 

Kyungsoo wants to crush the hope in Chanyeol’s voice. “No,”- and then closes the door.

 

Chanyeol is undeterred, knocking on the door immediately after Kyungsoo closes it, forgoing the doorbell. “Kyungsoo yah! Do you want to build a snowman?” he croons, still happy. Kyungsoo begrudgingly admits that Chanyeol has a nice voice, regardless of the questionable song choice. “Come on lets go and plaaay~”

 

Damn it. Kyungsoo’s mouth twitches in amusement. “No. Go away.”

 

Kyungsoo can practically hear the pout in Chanyeol’s voice as he sadly sings, “Okaaay, byeeeee.”

 

Fuck.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo finds that Chanyeol knows a clusterfuck of songs. Chanyeol can go from jokingly serenading him with Justin Bieber to spitting fire through Outsider’s bars.

 

Kyungsoo also finds that, for the most part, their eclectic music tastes lines up. When Chanyeol starts strumming to a song, Kyungsoo finds himself wanting to sing along.

 

It is tragically attractive.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo’s mom comes home from the grocery store to see her son and Kyungsoo and his soulmate Chanyeol on the couch, singing (attempting?) their own version of “Love Is an Open Door”.

 

Her son is the grumpiest, squishiest Anna. Chanyeol is the epitome of the man that Hans pretends to be. They’re trying to finish each other’s- sandwiches.  

 

The whole scene is so cute, she tries not to cry.

 

-

 

Chanyeol invites Kyungsoo to lunch on an innocuous day, all smiles and pushy insistence.

 

Kyungsoo should have smelled the trap from miles away.

 

“So you know how I met your mother without any real notice?” Chanyeol asks, smiling. Chanyeol hasn’t stopped smiling since they stepped into the restaurant. It is getting really creepy.

 

“I gave you a day notice,” Kyungsoo defends himself.

 

“Well,” Chanyeol continues, like Kyungsoo hadn’t even spoken. He ushers Kyungsoo to a seat quickly, like he has been to this place over a thousand times. Chanyeol sits across from Kyungsoo happily.  “It is only fair for you to meet my mother without any real notice too!”

 

What. “When?” Kyungsoo is starting to feel a little sick.

 

“Right now!” Chanyeol cheers. “Welcome to Viva Polo.”

 

“She’s meeting us here?” Kyungsoo’s chair scrapes backwards, in preparation for escape. In a fight or flight social situation, Kyungsoo was always kind of a fly-the-fuck-away type of guy.

 

“Nope, she’s already here.” He’s laughing, that bastard. “This is her restaurant, after all.” That is fine, Kyungsoo just has to escape faster. “And it would be rude to leave the restaurant my mom works hard in every day, right?”

 

Well. Fuck.

 

Kyungsoo sinks into the chair. Chanyeol grins even wider. “No wonder you sat at this table like you fucking owned it,” Kyungsoo grumbles, defeated.

 

“Mom reserves a table for me and Yoora,” Chanyeol explains. Chanyeol responds to the curious rise of Kyungsoo’s right eyebrow appropriately. “Who is my older sister, oh soulmate dear who I am so committed to.” Chanyeol gestures at the photo that Mrs. Park, proud Mom extraordinaire, has displayed on the table dedicated to her two beautiful children.

 

Kyungsoo does not approve of the teasing. Or the feel of the flush that is rising on his face. It is not out of embarrassment or shyness or anything that makes Kyungsoo turn his full attention to the photo.

 

“You look a lot like her,” Kyungsoo notes, staring intently at the photo of the siblings.

 

Chanyeol agrees, especially since he has been hearing this his whole life. “But I’m the prettier sibling, right?”

 

Kyungsoo can’t find it in himself to disagree.

 

In fact, he can’t find it in himself to do anything because while he is staring at the photograph, Chanyeol locates his mother. “Mom!” Chanyeol cheers, gesturing her over.  

 

Oh god. Kyungsoo feels sick. He hopes he doesn’t throw up on Chanyeol’s mom’s shoes.

 

“Chanyeol yah!” She walks over with quick steps, ready to kiss her son on the cheeks.

 

Kyungsoo stares as Chanyeol’s mother walks over. Why is their gene pool so beautiful? They all won the gene pool lottery?? What the fuck??? He stands up as she gets closer, bowing respectfully, hiding his internal panic vested by all the power given to him through every grade school play.

 

She stops short at Kyungsoo’s display of respect. This cute, polite boy is sitting with Chanyeol? Her son? “Hello,” she greets, already charmed. “Who might you be?”

 

“Do Kyungsoo,” he answers, head still bowed.

 

Mama Park laughs loudly before she gestures for him to raise his head. “Where did Chanyeol find such a sweet boy like you?”

 

“We found each other,” Chanyeol interjects. “He’s my-” Kyungsoo freezes. Is Chanyeol going to tell his mother that they’re (fake) soulmate? Would she even believe him? She would know all about Chanyeol’s _actual_ soulmate, so why would she believe that- “boyfriend,” Chanyeol finishes.

 

Whatever Kyungsoo was bracing himself for, it wasn’t that. His face turns bright pink in three seconds flat. “Whu?” is his eloquent response. Truly, eloquence personified.

 

“Aww,” both Chanyeol and his mother coo. Mama Park, for her son introducing his boyfriend to her. Chanyeol, for the extremely endearing shade of embarrassment that is currently donning Kyungsoo’s face.

 

Kyungsoo wants to hit him. Chanyeol must see it in Kyungsoo’s eyes or something, because he inches closer to his mother for protection.

 

Mama Park resists the urge to pinch any cheeks as she asks, “Oh, how long have you been dating my Yeollie, Kyungsoo?”

 

Uh. Good question. “About a month,” Kyungsoo answers, equal parts honest and cautious. He wants to hit himself in the face for not giving Chanyeol’s mother an actual date.

 

Chanyeol covers for Kyungsoo the same way he has been doing since the moment they met. “Our first month anniversary was last week!” Chanyeol grins, probably with excessive teeth, but his mother nods and takes it all in stride.

 

“Well it is very nice meeting you, Do Kyungsoo,” Mama Park says, absolutely beaming. She winks at them before saying, “I’ll let you two have a nice date now,” as she walks away with a spring in her step.

 

Chanyeol laughs as he sits back down. Kyungsoo’s urge to hit Chanyeol returns, also as he sits back down.

 

“What was that,” Kyungsoo hisses, still embarrassed. Chanyeol thinks Kyungsoo looks like an angry puppy. Adorable.

 

“Well I couldn’t tell her that you’re my soulmate,” Chanyeol snorts. “Well, not yet, anyway,” he amends. Chanyeol looks a little guilty at his quick dismissal of Kyungsoo. And a little sad too.  

 

Kyungsoo cannot believe it. Chanyeol has segued this conversation in a way that Kyungsoo was too socially awkward to get to by himself. He finally gets to ask the question that he’s been itching to ask the moment Chanyeol got involved in his life. “Where’s your real soulmate tattoo?” _Who is your real soulmate?_

 

“Right here,” Chanyeol teases, jutting out his right wrist.

 

“Haha, very funny,” Kyungsoo deadpans, even though he kind of, maybe, sort of wishes it was true. “Really though.”

 

Chanyeol pauses to think, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he searches Kyungsoo’s face for an answer. Kyungsoo hopes he finds whatever it is he is looking for.

 

Kyungsoo re-words and then reiterates his question, “What happened with your soulmate?”

 

"It didn't work out," Chanyeol shrugs. He seems blissfully nonchalant- but Kyungsoo knows him better now, can read him much better than during their initial meeting.

 

"But-"

 

"Having a soulmate isn't the end all, be all." Strange, Kyungsoo sure thought it was. But alas, Chanyeol continues. He sighs, still tapping at his chin. “You’ve wondered why I agreed to do all of this, right?”

 

Now that Chanyeol has brought it up, yeah, Kyungsoo has always been curious. “Why did you agree?”

 

“Remember how I said it didn’t work out with me and my soulmate?” There is a long moment of silence before Chanyeol lets out one shuddering breath before he continues. Kyungsoo feels like he is interrupting a private moment, one where he does not deserve to speak. “He died, Kyungsoo. Passed away in a traffic accident.”

 

An apology is quickly on Kyungsoo’s lips, almost sputtering, but Chanyeol continues before Kyungsoo can voice his condolences.

 

“His name was Kim Joonmyun,” Chanyeol tells him with a fond smile. “He had a lot of love for everyone, would always help anyone in need.” Chanyeol looks wistful, but not sad. Like he’s thinking of a warm place. “So I agreed to honor that love.”

 

And- fuck. Just fuck. Chanyeol is dependable. Stupid, yes, but dependable and funny and kind and charming and absolutely fucking _selfless_ and-

 

Kyungsoo blanches. He feels sick to his stomach, like he’s about to throw up, as he comes to this startling realization. Kyungsoo _likes_ Chanyeol.

 

Right in the middle of Viva Polo, in Chanyeol’s _mother’s_ restaurant, Kyungsoo faces an emotional crisis. He’s realizing with the force of a fucking bullet train hitting a wall on impact that he has fallen for the man in front of him. Immediately after the said man has confided in him that his _actual soulmate_ has passed on.

 

He has to remind himself that the connection he feels for Chanyeol, the warmth and the tenderness, is all a scripted lie.

 

That, if anything, makes him feel even sicker.

 

-

 

After Chanyeol and Kyungsoo part ways in front of Viva Polo, Kyungsoo calls Baekhyun on auto-pilot, in need for an outlet to these feelings. “Baek, where are you?”

 

“At the tattoo shop,” Baekhyun says, tone innocent. Kyungsoo has to try very hard to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to get a tattoo so that Yixing will have no choice but to touch you.”

 

Baekhyun sounds appropriately miffed. “Excuse you, he has already touched my butt.”

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, even if Baekhyun can’t see it. “Really now?” Luckily for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun can hear the healthy skepticism in his voice.

 

“Well, it was an accident since I was standing too close, and he profusely apologized, but _yes_ , he has.”

 

“Wow.” Kyungsoo hangs up.

 

-

 

Baekhyun shows up at Kyungsoo’s house the next day with hot cheetos and take-out spaghetti, because Baekhyun knows that Kyungsoo is easily weakened by good spaghetti. He does not take distress calls from Kyungsoo lightly. That call he got, when he was at the tattoo shop? He would bet on Yixing’s perfectly sculpted biceps that Kyungsoo had called him a distress call.

 

“You look terrible,” Baekhyun says, in lieu of a proper greeting, handing Kyungsoo the spaghetti bag. The dark circles under Kyungsoo’s eyes speak volumes.

 

The “Viva Polo” logo on the plastic take out bag is practically mocking Kyungsoo. “How did you know,” he wheezes, even as he takes the goods from his best friend. “You devil spawn.”

 

Baekhyun looks properly offended. “Yelp, duh. Is this the thanks I get for choosing the only 4.5 out of 5 Italian restaurant in Seoul for you? You’re a 1.2 on a scale of gratefulness, Kyungsoo yah.”

 

Kyungsoo whispers “Devil spawn,” again, even as he moves towards the living room table. Baekhyun follows cheerfully with the bag of hot cheetos in his beautiful hands.

 

When Kyungsoo settles down on the couch, Baekhyun plants his tush on the couch too, swinging his legs so that his feet rest in Kyungsoo’s lap. It’s comforting, how routine their interactions are. Enough so, in that Kyungsoo’s defensive walls are crumbling in the way that only Baekhyun knows how to destroy.

 

“Chanyeol’s mom owns Viva Polo,” Kyungsoo blurts.

 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow in interest. “Go on, problematic friend,” he says, not understanding why Kyungsoo is pressed about Chanyeol’s mom.

 

This is why Jongin is his favorite.

 

How is he supposed to say _Chanyeol’s mom owns Viva Polo and she is a very nice lady that I met yesterday and I found out that Chanyeol’s real soulmate died and then five seconds later I found out that I caught feelings for Chanyeol, because that’s the perfect response to have when someone tells you that their soulmate has died- so I am the soulmate-less asshole of the year. Tadah. Three cheers for me._

 

“Never mind.” Nope, Kyungsoo can’t say it out loud. Not only would it be a terrible run-on sentence full of feelings that Kyungsoo likes to pretend he does not have, but- saying it out loud makes it real. He’s not ready for all of this to be real.

 

“What’s going on with you, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun presses, firm in the way best friends are when they know their best friend needs to have a heart-to-heart.

 

Kyungsoo breathes in. Breathes out. Breathes in. Opens his mouth. Looks at the Viva Polo bag sitting innocently on the table. Nope, he can’t do this. Breathes out. Breathes in-

 

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun pouts. “The suspense is physically hurting me.”  

 

“You’re hurting me,” Kyungsoo retorts, automatic. He takes another deep breath. Baekhyun looks at him expectantly, digging his wiggling toes into Kyungsoo’s lap, as if to say _I’ll be here all fucking day_. The fondness he feels for Baekhyun is what gives Kyungsoo the strength to continue with sentences. “So Chanyeol told me about his actual soulmate yesterday, at Viva Polo. Where I met his mom.”

 

Baekhyun grimaces. “Chanyeol got you a two-for-one deal, at least.”

 

Kyungsoo continues before he loses the steam to do so. “He told his mom we’re dating, and that was okay, you know? That he didn’t call me his soulmate because the deal was for him to lie to my family, not his own.” A hard swallow. “Well, I guess being his boyfriend is a lie too, but it’s better than the soulmate lie and the actual truth.”

 

Baekhyun hums, showing that he is listening, but letting Kyungsoo have the entire moment.

 

“And then, when his mom left- I finally got to ask him about his real soulmate- who is, probably, an angel? Like, was an angel on earth, probably an angel in heaven right now?”

 

“Heaven?” Baekhyun echoes.

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo did not stutter. “In heaven, because his name was Kim Joonmyun and he passed away in a car accident.”

 

It’s weird, Kyungsoo thinks. The soulmate system is hailed as infallible, but where one’s whole destiny is planned through unexplainable ink. But humans are just humans, and humans are fragile as fuck. Weak to circumstance the same way humans are drawn to fate. Kyungsoo could not sleep last night, up wondering why the universe had to take away Chanyeol’s precious soulmate. Why the universe decided to put Chanyeol in his path. Why he never received his own soulmate tattoo.

 

Kyungsoo must have paused for too long, too lost in his own thoughts, because Baekhyun nudges him to continue. He scowls but tries to finish what he started. “Right after he told me this crucial, heartbreaking piece of information, my stupid heart decided to do a stupid love tap on my stupid brain- so now I know I like Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo finishes with a heavy sigh.

 

“It’s okay to like him.” Baekhyun says this slowly, cautiously.

 

“Is it really?” Kyungsoo is rightfully dubious. How can he have a right when Chanyeol’s name is only written on his wrist with tattooed ink? “He’s not even my soulmate.”

 

Baekhyun shrugs. “You have a right to feel whatever you want, soulmate tattoo be damned.” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun incredulously. Okay, so Baekhyun might be the poster boy for _smitten over his soulmate Yixing_ , but he does not appreciate the look Kyungsoo is giving him. “I’m serious, Kyungsoo yah. Feelings are feelings, tattoo or not. You are validated in the same way everyone else with a tattoo is.”

 

Kyungsoo stares blankly. “What about the part where I decided to be an asshole and realized that I liked him after he told me that my only technical competition is deceased?”

 

“The timing for that wasn’t ideal,” Baekhyun concedes. “But I know you didn’t mean like that. It's not like you knew about Joonmyun when you got into this right? And I know you would never fall for someone just because of pity or because you know there’s no soulmate competition. You like Chanyeol for who he is," Baekhyun announces, confident. 

 

 _Yeah, for his personality, the way he laughs, his musical talent, how dependable he is, his sense of humor-_ the list of reasons as to why Kyungsoo likes Chanyeol could go on and on. “Maybe,” Kyungsoo sniffs.

 

“Ask me how I know I’m right,” Baekhyun says, finally smiling.

 

“How?” Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

“Because you’re damn hard to impress,” Baekhyun teases. “And Chanyeol is one hell of a guy.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts, but agrees. Not about him being hard to impress- but about Chanyeol being one hell of a guy.

 

-

 

The spaghetti is delicious.

 

Kyungsoo makes a Yelp account so that he can give Mama Park the 5 out of 5 star rating she fucking deserves.

 

-

 

The next time Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol is the day of the wedding.

 

The wedding takes place on a crisp, Autumn day. Kyungsoo almost prays that it rains, but doesn’t because- one, he likes the wife and she probably wouldn’t appreciate the rain. Two, rain is apparently a happy blessing on one’s wedding day.

 

So Kyungsoo goes the neutral route and does not pray at all.

 

Instead, he wakes up in the morning, shrugs on his tuxedo, goes to Church- the exchanging of vows is a small, private familial event-, goes to pick Chanyeol up at four, and arrives at the open to all friends and family reception with his coveted +1 at 4:30. They are half an hour early.

 

Chanyeol does not blush when Kyungsoo guides him through the doors with a hand on the small of his back. No siree, he does not.

 

The wedding hall is Aoba Johsai colors. The table cloths are all white, adorned with flowing pastel teal drapery across the halls. The lighting fills the halls with soft teal and white. Even the placards with the guests’ names on it are teal.

 

Aoba Johsai. Of course that would be the first thing Kyungsoo thinks of when he enters the reception hall.

 

The second thing Kyungsoo takes notice of is the photobooth, because that is the first thing Chanyeol takes notice of.

 

“Lets take a pictures later,” Chanyeol cheers, already posing.

 

Chanyeol does a peace sign, very akin to Oikawa Tooru’s signature “V” sign and Kyungsoo involuntarily lets out a very soft “holy shit” at the sight. This is not his proudest moment. But who could blame him, when the teal and white matches Chanyeol so well?

 

“Kyungsoo? You good?” Chanyeol asks, dropping the peace sign in order to look properly worried.

 

When did Kyungsoo stop moving? Or breathing for that matter?

 

Kyungsoo sniffs indignantly to regain his senses and throws away any thoughts of Chanyeol being Oikawa. “I’m fine,” he says. _Wait. Does that make me Iwaizumi?_ “Lets go,” Kyungsoo says, pushing Chanyeol with a firm hand on his back again.

 

Chanyeol is, of course, not blushing. Again. Wow, it is hot in this hall.

 

“Open bar, open bar,” Chanyeol chants, to get his mind off the fact that he apparently likes when Kyungsoo physically directs him.

 

“Kyungsoo yah! Chanyeol!” They hear this in the distance, making them stop right in their tracks.

 

“Open...bar?” Chanyeol stops chanting. “Is that your mother coming straight at us?”

 

“Yes, that is,” Kyungsoo grimaces. She reaches them in fifteen seconds flat. “Hi, mom.”

 

“Oh, you look so nice in your tux, dear,” Mama Do tuts, pulling at the lapels and tugging on Kyungsoo’s tie. It is nice that Kyungsoo’s mom is already verifying what Chanyeol knows. “Chanyeol, it’s nice to see you again too!” The moment she looks at Chanyeol, tears start forming in her eyes.

 

Chanyeol smiles in return, wiping away at the stray tear threatening to escape. “Nice to see you too,” he says.

 

“Oh my.” Her smile is wobbly but she looks absolutely ecstatic when she looks at Kyungsoo, then at Chanyeol, and back at Kyungsoo. “You two should go say hi to everyone! Introduce Chanyeol to the rest of the family!” She kisses both boys on the cheek and sends them on their way.

 

“You smooth fucker,” Kyungsoo hisses. Wiping away his mother’s tears? How fucking dare he, that charming asshole.

 

“Jealous, soulmate dear?” Chanyeol teases.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and jostles Chanyeol a little harder than necessary. Chanyeol laughs and wonders if they’ll ever get on the topic of kinks.  

 

They make their way around the room, via Kyungsoo’s mom’s orders. Kyungsoo makes pleasantries with family he barely sees and introduces whoever to Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiles and charms them off their feet- mostly with just his face. Rinse and repeat. Kyungsoo begrudgingly admits that Chanyeol has a very good face.

 

Like this, everyone comes to know Park Chanyeol as Do Kyungsoo’s soulmate. Every time they are asked about how Kyungsoo has been soulmate-less, Chanyeol is the one to say “He took a little while finding me.” With an impish grin on Chanyeol’s dastardly handsome face, Chanyeol lands in the good graces of many.

 

The lie gets easier to accept as they tell it to more people. By the time the ceremony officially starts, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have made their rounds and sit back at their assigned table. The food is delicious and they finally get around to the open bar.

 

The first dance between new bride and groom is disgusting. As in, disgustingly cute.

 

But it’s nice, Kyungsoo thinks, to be wrapped up in the wedding atmosphere. To enjoy a couple’s love, a soulmate’s bond, an act of commitment.

 

Like this, Kyungsoo almost forgets that Chanyeol’s not his real soulmate.

 

Almost.

 

Except- he doesn’t. Not really.

 

Not when he’s watching his dickhead of a cousin cry- _fucking cry-_ over the beauty that is his bride. Kyungsoo didn’t even know his cousin could cry. But there that dickhead is, his usual sneer softened into a look of adoration and trust as he looks at wife. His lover. His soulmate. How vastly unfair, Kyungsoo thinks, for this dick to have a loving soulmate while Kyungsoo himself has to resort to a tattoo artist giving him some ink. Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol and blanches. 

 

“This was a mistake,” Kyungsoo whispers, absolutely horrified.

 

There, surrounded by his entire family and then some, Kyungsoo feels chillingly lonely as he looks over at his _fake soulmate_.

 

There, witnessing a soulmate bond being realized and recognized by the state of the law and everybody who is important to them in their lives.

 

There, right next to Chanyeol.

 

His fake soulmate.

 

Fake.

 

Kyungsoo feels like a piece of soulmate-less trash.

 

-

 

“I’m glad that wedding is over,” Kyungsoo grumbles as he drives Chanyeol home.

 

“It wasn’t that bad!” Chanyeol did simultaneously take four champagne glasses from the waiter five minutes into sitting down at the table though, so maybe that’s why. Only one was for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo takes being designated driver very seriously.

 

“The only way it could have been worse if it was my own wedding,” Kyungsoo sighs.

 

“If you were getting married today, I would probably have to be the person who dramatically screams “I object!” at the last moment,” Chanyeol says, answering with a laugh. Until he realizes what he just said. Chanyeol wants to kick himself in the face. “I mean- uh-” Another laugh, this time tinged with nervousness. “I got nothing.” He sheepishly commits to his statement.

 

What is Kyungsoo supposed to say to that? Is he so wrong to hope that Chanyeol has managed to acquire some semblance of feelings for him? Kyungsoo is too anxious to immediately act on these thoughts.

 

The rest of the drive back is in silence, save for when Chanyeol hums along to the Top 40 hits on the radio.

 

When they pull up to Chanyeol’s driveway, neither of them make a move to actually get out of the car. Instead, they stare at each other for a long moment. Kyungsoo stupidly thinks that the moonlight streaming from the window is hitting Chanyeol just right.

 

Kyungsoo has never wanted to kiss someone more in his life.

 

-

 

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Kyungsoo says, breaking the silence after three long minutes of admiring Chanyeol’s beauty. Kyungsoo was quiet because he didn’t know what to say. Chanyeol was quiet because Kyungsoo looked like he had something to say.

 

“Romance is alive,” Chanyeol sighs, smiling at the break in silence. Gracelessly, Chanyeol clambers out of the passenger seat and runs over to the driver’s side. Kyungsoo sighs too, because even Chanyeol’s lack of grace is endearing. Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol open the door for him, feeling a little bit like he’s floating.

 

They link arms as they walk the short difference from driveway to front door, silly but happy.

 

“I’ll see you later?” Chanyeol’s mouth quirks into a cute smile as he leans against his front door. This feels so much like a fucking date.

 

“I’d like that,” Kyungsoo admits, because it is the truth.

 

And-

 

Just-

 

Fuck.

 

Kyungsoo can’t help it. He leans up and kisses Chanyeol full on the lips. He misses a little bit, due to miscalculation of velocity and height difference, but Chanyeol adjusts his knees and maneuvers his face so that their lips are slotting together perfectly.

 

The kiss lasts five, maybe six seconds.

 

Whilst Kyungsoo has never been particularly religious, but he swears that in this moment, he has never felt closer to god.

 

-

 

What.

 

Has.

 

He.

 

Done.

 

After the euphoric haze clears, all Kyungsoo can feel is guilt. Chanyeol is not supposed to be his to kiss. But if Kyungsoo stays here any longer, all he’ll want to do is kiss Chanyeol again.

 

-

 

You know that option in a Pokemon battle where it lets you “FLEE”, to save yourself and your dignity?

 

Kyungsoo metaphorically hard smashes that button when he stares at a bewildered, just-kissed Chanyeol, runs back to his car, and _drives away as fast as he can_.

 

-

 

This leads to three days of Kyungsoo actively ignoring Chanyeol.

 

He avoids Chanyeol the hardest he has ever ignored anyone in his life.

 

Not even Baekhyun can make him see reason.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo bumps into Chanyeol in the one place he never thought he would-

 

School.

 

Specifically, outside of Kyungsoo’s department. They’re in completely different tracks and Kyungsoo doesn’t even know where Chanyeol’s building is, so he thought Chanyeol wouldn’t know where his was either.

 

Admittedly, Chanyeol did have to check the school map. But whatever! The important part is that he is here now, having miraculously chosen the right time and the right exit to wait near. Fate works in mysterious ways, Chanyeol thinks.

 

“What is going on with you?” Chanyeol demands, speaking before Kyungsoo can escape. “Why did you run away from me?”

 

Kyungsoo did not think this confrontation was ever going to happen- okay, well, not so soon anyway. Three days was not enough to prepare himself for this. He feels so unprepared that he just blurts the first thing that comes to mind. “I never should have kissed you!”

 

“You kissed me anyway!” Chanyeol argues. “You can’t take it back!”

 

Kyungsoo can’t refute that. So he starts another argument. “I never should have asked you to pretend be my soulmate either!”

 

“Yeah- well-,” Chanyeol is almost sputtering. “Technically, you didn’t ask! Baekhyun did!”

 

Alright. Well. That is true. But- “Is that really the point right now?”

 

Their line of bickering is so ridiculous, it manages to relieve some of the aggressive tension. People skitter past them, to not get involved in their drama. One person discreetly tries to avoid them, but Kyungsoo’s glare is powerful enough to make them walk away.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Chanyeol demands.

 

“You’re- you’re not my soulmate, that’s why.” Kyungsoo sounds pathetic, even to his own ears. “I don’t deserve you. Not to have you, not to even like you.” It is painful to admit, but Kyungsoo is finally laying himself bare on the proverbial table.

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow as the situation hits him, as it _finally_ makes sense as to why Kyungsoo is ignoring him. “Your name didn’t start out on my wrist, but it’s there now, so who cares?” Chanyeol doesn’t.

 

But Kyungsoo does. “It’s fake soulmate ink, so sorry if I care that our relationship is fake too.”

 

“You should stop caring about it like that,” Chanyeol insists. “Because our relationship is not fake. I certainly don’t think that every minute I’ve spent with you was fake.”

 

Chanyeol has a point. But Kyungsoo still cares.

 

And he will continue to care as he walks away- because that is what he is going to do right this minute.

 

“Kyungsoo yah,” Chanyeol sounds as exasperated as he is fond when he calls out for the other boy. “Have you ever thought about it like this?”

 

Something in him makes Kyungsoo turn around. “Like what?”

 

“That maybe because you didn’t have a soulmate tattoo branded on you, you got to choose your soulmate.” Kyungsoo, admittedly, never thought about it like that. Chanyeol continues talking with wisdom beyond his years and kindness in his heart. “You got the choice to ask some random boy to be your fake soulmate, you had the choice to get that matching tattoo, you still had the choice when you brought him home, and you made your choice when you kissed that boy on that wedding day. Now, you have the choice to walk away from the boy who is asking you not to or staying and talking this out.”

 

Kyungsoo hates talking things out. But he hates the disappointed look on Chanyeol’s face even more. He shuffles back over. “Don’t look at me like that,” he complains.

 

“Don’t make me look at you like that,” Chanyeol retorts, easily. Kyungsoo feels uncomfortably warm inside. “Lets try it this way,” Chanyeol propositions. “Do Kyungsoo, do you have feelings for me?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t think that now is the right time to admit that Chanyeol made him essentially go through a religious experience, so he quietly answers a firm, “I do.” Ironic word choice, given why they met, but whatever.

 

Chanyeol smiles for the first time in this interaction. “It’s okay for me to be a choice, Kyungsoo yah. We can try and make this work.”

 

“Work as what?” Kyungsoo is asking, just for clarification.

 

Chanyeol shrugs, nonchalant, feeling lighter than he has in three days. “As- us? Whatever we want to be? Boyfriends, soulmates, whatever you want. There’s no harm in trying.”

 

“How are you so sure?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“I’m not,” Chanyeol replies. “But I started this with you and I’m willing to see how far it takes us.”

 

“But what if we just crash and burn,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “Because we don’t have the fucking tattoo that says we’re meant to be together?”

 

“We don’t have a guarantee,” Chanyeol agrees. ”But not even people with soulmate tattoos have real guarantees. In the end, a relationship is all choice and circumstance. So we-” Chanyeol gestures to himself, and then to Kyungsoo. “We have no problem.”

 

“But-” Well.

 

Fuck.

 

Kyungsoo has nothing.

 

Except feelings for Park Chanyeol. “Okay,” he says. Okay. He wants to be with Chanyeol. And isn’t that okay?

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol agrees, laughing. Bright as the sun.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sit together, thighs pressed together on a bench outside of Kyungsoo’s department.

 

“So what are we now,” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“What we always were to each other,” Chanyeol shrugs. He likes Kyungsoo. Chanyeol is not sure when he started liking Kyungsoo, but the important part now is that he does. He’s not planning on giving him up any time soon. Chanyeol thinks that this world could do better if everyone just validated feelings more.  

 

“Fake soulmates?” Kyungsoo asks, because he somehow can’t believe that this is happening. He never pictured any type of ending where he got to stay with Chanyeol.

 

“Two people who are choosing to be together,” Chanyeol corrects. “Which is as real and legitimate as any soulmate tattoo.”

 

Quietly, Kyungsoo asks, “Can I still call you my soulmate?”

 

Chanyeol smiles softly, dropping a featherlight kiss onto Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Of course, soulmate dear.”

 

“Hey Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I like you.” Kyungsoo is finally being honest with himself, with his feelings, and with Chanyeol.

 

And isn’t that enough?

 

-

 

With accepting Chanyeol for who he is to him now comes confessing to his mother what Chanyeol was not before.

 

Kyungsoo finds his mother sitting on the couch, watching some drama. From what Kyungsoo could gather, it’s about a plane crash and nine missing people. It’s probably good, since his mom doesn’t watch anything that’s not good. And because it’s good, Kyungsoo thoughtfully waits for a commercial break to potentially disappoint his mother.

 

“I have a confession to make,” Kyungsoo blurts out. Is he actually doing this? “Chanyeol’s not my soulmate.” Wow, he is really doing this. To his mother, of all people. Kyungsoo is going to break his own mother’s heart. What a shitty son he is.

 

“What do you mean, darling?” His mother stops everything she’s doing so that she can properly look at her son.

 

“This is a fake tattoo,” he explains, thrusting his wrist at her. “That is supposed to fade in six months.” His mother frowns and opens her mouth to speak, but Kyungsoo bulldozes his intent through before he loses his nerve. “His name wasn’t branded on my wrist, when I was eighteen, but this-” Kyungsoo gestures to the semi-permanent ink, the work of a tattoo artist. “This, I think is real. I like him a lot, mom. We could get there, maybe. I do think he is my soulmate,” Kyungsoo’s voice is a little shaky towards the end, but he thinks he’s getting the message across just fine. “In all meanings of the word.”

 

His mother’s frown fades and a tentative smile takes its place. Her smile is trembling, but the important part is that she’s smiling. “That’s fine, Kyungsoo yah. All I want is for you to be happy.”

 

Kyungsoo pauses. “You don’t care that I lied to you and our whole family and got a fake tattoo and a pretend soulmate?”

 

His mother hums thoughtfully. Kyungsoo likes to think that he got his singing voice from her. “Well he’s not your fake soulmate now, is he?”

 

Another pause. “No. No, he is not.”

 

-

 

A couple days later, Kyungsoo is sitting with Baekhyun, giving him the best friend play-by-play. Chanyeol is there too. Specifically, as Kyungsoo’s chair cushion. As in, Kyungsoo has taken to sitting very close to Chanyeol and someone will have to physically fight him to separate them.

 

“You deserve a thank you,” Kyungsoo sighs, feigning displeasure. The warmth in his eyes and the content smile on his face betrays him.

 

Baekhyun blinks, confused. Kyungsoo? Thanking him? Willingly? “For what?”

 

“For bringing me Chanyeol.” The raw sincerity in Kyungsoo’s voice brings a tingle down Baekhyun’s spine.

 

“I didn’t do that, not really,” Baekhyun grins, bright and blinding.

 

Kyungsoo can feel a flush work his way up his neck as he looks at Chanyeol fondly. When he turns back to Baekhyun, he reiterates his sincerity. “I never would have met him without you, Baek. So- yeah, thank you.” Chanyeol beams, affectionate as he nuzzles his chin onto Kyungsoo’s head.

 

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh. “I have no doubt that you would have found each other somehow.”

 

“How do you figure?” Kyungsoo asks, just because Baekhyun looks so damn confident.

 

“You’re soulmates in every sense of the word.”

 

-end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> bonus: a year later, chansoo goes back to yixing and gets legit ~permanent~ soulmate tattoos.
> 
> -
> 
> un-beta'd. will edit later (*・ω・)ﾉ
> 
> vote bbh for being the real mvp.
> 
> written because i don't think there are enough soulmate tattoo AU's where neither of them are technically soulmates but- psyche, yes they are. happy chansoo, everybody (◕‿◕)♡


End file.
